Snow Day
by Epik Wonder
Summary: A peaceful morning at the Koshiba Salon is interrupted by a suggestion from Kei. The Beauty Pop group goes out to the park to play in the snow. Fun and laughter and humor ensues. Oneshot. Fanfic is for a challenge. Enjoy.


**Another Beauty Pop oneshot! Yay! I wort this on vacation in the middle of summer. xD It's for a challenge. Anyways, ENJOY. :D**

"It's snowing outside…" Kanako said gently. Kiri looked up from the wig she was styling. It was another cold morning in Japan at the Koshiba Beauty Salon. Kanako had just brought over some food for Kiri.

"Snow…It's been some time since it last snowed." She replied.

"Yes…" Kanako continued to watch Kiri work at the doorway of the kitchen, until the door burst open.

"Morning!" A boy with bright orange hair called out.

"Ugh, you're so loud, Kei." A handsome, taller boy with dirty blonde hair said behind from behind Kei. He barged in and shivered. "I _hate_ winter."

"Maybe it's just because you're too sensitive, Narumi." Ochiai said as he came in.

"Shut up, Ochiai." The other boy coughed, pushed up his glasses, and brushed the snow from his dark hair. "Morning Mussy-head and Kanako." Narumi greeted grumpily.

"That's not my name, Naru-Naru." Kiri replied. "And close that door behind you. It's letting in a rather cold draft."

"Food! Kiri has food!" Kei said happily as he discovered the food Kanako had brought earlier.

"Kei, you pig! Don't steal Mussy-head's food." Narumi said, helping himself to a bag of chips along with Kei. Ochiai sighed and closed the front door.

As the Beauty Pop group settled down in the comfortable Koshiba Salon, Kei brought up something triggering groans all around. Well, just from Narumi and Ochiai.

"Why don't we go play in the snow?" Kei said as he munched on a pastry.

Narumi rolled his eyes. "Because it's _cold_ outside."

"Who asked you to wear just a sweater?"

"Shut up."

"Well, if we go outside, we have a greater chance of catching a cold." Ochiai said.

"So?"

"So…I…don't want to catch a cold. And if you catch a cold—"

"I think it's a great idea." Kiri said, interrupting Ochiai.

"Me too." Kanako added. Ochiai and Narumi looked at each other.

"I think we just got outnumbered." Ochiai said quietly. Narumi nodded with a sour face.

The small group bundled up and trooped outside. They walked to a nearby park they came to often. Along the way, Kiri and Kanako walked in silence, Kei enjoyed his new lollipop, and Ochiai and Narumi argued about whether it was too sunny or not.

"It's not sunny at all!"

"Narurin, my ears hurt!" Kei complained as he covered his ears and frowned. Narumi glared at him, but stopped yelling at Ochiai.

"Hey, where's Mussy head?" Narumi asked.

"She's over there." Kanako pointed. Narumi followed Kanako's direction and found Kiri napping under a snow covered pine tree.

"You're sleeping _again_, Mussy head?" There was no response. "Mussy head!" Kiri opened one eye.

"What do you want?" Kiri asked. Narumi was lost for a second. He opened and closed his mouth.

"I—I was just…"

"I'm tired. Go away, Naru-Naru." Narumi sighed and sat down on the ground beside Kiri. He immediately jumped back up.

"Jeez! How can you sit on this ice cold ground?" Narumi shivered and he rubbed his injured rear.

"Maybe my pants are thicker than yours." Kiri smiled a little and got up. "We should build a snowman."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's snowing."

"…You don't have to build a snowman because it's snowing." Narumi reasoned. Kiri frowned.

"But I _want_ to build a snowman." Kiri gave Narumi a look. He shivered again.

"Snowman it is." As the two kneeled down and started piling snow in a weirdly shaped lump on the ground, Kanako, Ochiai, and Kei marched over. Actually, Kei floated over. His face was directed toward the bright sky, trying to catch snowflakes with his tongue.

"Look at the pretty snowflakes!" Kei said. But it came out more like, "Luk ath teh thriity thnowflakth!"

Narumi only sighed and continued to daintily move small pieces of snow with two of his fingers onto the larger lump of snow. Kiri watched him with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Narumi said. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Kiri continued watching him. His face turned stormy and he turned back to his pile of snow. He then used both his hands to pile more snow together. Kiri smiled as Narumi mumbled under his breath, "I hate winter, I hate winter, I hate snow, I hate cold."

Ochiai laughed at the funny scene while Kanako smiled. Kei was still running around, mouth wide open with his pink tongue sticking out.

As they were romping about, a group of carolers passed by the park.

"Look Naru-Naru! They sing just like you in the shower!"

"What?! How do you know I sing in the—? And—and how, how, wha—?...You saw me…without clothes?" Narumi asked his last question quietly.

Kei laughed. Kiri raised her eyebrow. Kanako turned red. Ochiai smirked. Narumi's jaw dropped.

"You can't joke about this!" Narumi got up from the ground and chased a laughing Kei around the park. Kei led him all around the park, weaving through trees, over benches, and around trash cans. Finally, he ran back toward the Beauty Pop group. A huffing and puffing Narumi slowly stepped towards them.

As Kei hid behind Ochiai, Ochiai asked him, "Did you really see him—?"

"Not in the shower, silly! Remember that year where we went surfing? That counts, right?" Kei whispered in his ear. Ochiai chortled. Kei ran away, just as Narumi barreled into Ochiai, who then fell over on a certain pile of snow.

"Jeez, Narumi!" Ochiai said, fixing his glasses.

"Ugh, I hate winter!" Narumi shuddered on the ground. "I can't wait till spring comes." Kiri sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kei asked her.

"My snowman got knocked over by Narurin and Occhi…" Narumi and Ochiai stared at the now-flat pile of snow underneath them. Narumi quickly stood up and brushed the snow off his clothes. Ochiai did the same.

"Sorry." They said at the same time, bowing. A moment passed. The two boys looked at each other and then looked up.

Everybody was covering their face with their hands, trying to cover up their laughter and chortling.

"Hey!" Narumi yelled. Both guys tackled the other three, ending the day in a mess of arms, legs, snow, and laughter.

**Did you like it?**

**Yes? Leave a review or PM me.**

**No? Hey, just like me! Thanks for reading.**

**None of the above? I'll smile at you! :D**


End file.
